


The adventures of Father and daughter

by Yoteisasingularyeet



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Michiru is a dumb bitch, Post-Canon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wholesome, maybe slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoteisasingularyeet/pseuds/Yoteisasingularyeet
Summary: A year after the events of the concert, Anima-city is mostly finished rebuilding. However, Shirou is still in charge of Michiru and her dumb antics and has to deal with them all.A collection of short stories ft. the silver wolf and his dumbass kid.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna & Kagemori Michiru, Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 87
Kudos: 383





	1. “Please for the love of god, don’t eat that”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you all! I know there isn't enough Michiru and Shirou familial content so I wanted to make my own.

“Michiru, for the love of god put that down.”

“But it smells good,”

“Michiru, that is SHAMPOO.”

“And?”

“It is soap…”

“So it’ll wash my insides too! Great!” She replied before opening the lid and pouring some in a cup. Shirou watched in horror as the 19 year old grabbed the cup and took a hearty drink.

“Uh, Shirou…”

“What.” he sighed, rubbing between his eyebrows.

“Can you take me to the med-center? Please?”

Shirou looked at this LEGAL ADULT in disgust.

“You decided to drink that, go by yourself.”

“But… but…”

The older man simply pointed to the door and said,

“Fly yourself there, run there, I don’t care. Just, for the love of god leave me alone.”

“But…”

“Now.”  Michiru left the room in a huff, albeit looking a bit green. Shirou looked at Kuro and stated,  “Please for the love of god, never let me (unintentionally) adopt another brat.”


	2. Michiru's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru asks a 1000+ year old aromantic for dating advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do headcannon that Shirou is Aro-ace. Fight me.

“Shirou have you ever been on a date?”

“No.”

“Why? You have that dilf look going on.” Michiru responded, tapping at her phone. Shirou spit out his coffee, leveling the girl with a glare.

“Disgusting.”

“You see, you look all cool and mysterious and then you open your mouth and you become this tired dad.” Michiru responded.

“Wonder how that happened,” He muttered sarcastically, looking at her.

“Why are you looking at me? ANYWAY! The reason I asked was because I’m going on a date with Nazuna!” Michiru responded smiling. She pointed at the wolf beastman and announced, “And you’re gonna help me get ready.”

“Wow, great idea asking the 1000+ year old aromantic for dating help. Real smart Michiru.”

“Ok, first of all. Shut up. Second of all, how about this?” Michiru asks, turning around in a red dress.

“It’s a dress. What else could I say about it?” Shirou asks, not even looking up.

“Ok look Shirou. You are going to help me find something cute to wear when I’m with Nazuna or SO HELP ME-”

“Wear the blue one, it matches your eyes.”

Michiru blinked and stopped screaming.

“Oh… ok thanks Shirou.”

“Now leave me alone.”


	3. “No offense, but your wardrobe-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nobody changed clothes b u t...

“-It looks like shit.”

“Excuse me?” The beastman growled, looking at his companion.

“You’re always wearing that trenchcoat and black shirt. Do you have ANY other clothes?”

“Like you can talk. You only have that one outfit.”

“In MY defense, I’ve only been here for a year. YOU have been in Anima-City for YEARS. Come on! There’s a mall here now and I’ve been wanting to go and get some clothes for so long.”

Shirou’s groan was very uncharacteristic but he knew she was right.

“If I go with you, will you leave me alone?”

“Sure, whatever.”

So that’s how the Silver wolf finds himself in the middle of a crowd looking for his (not really) adopted daughter.

“I’m really about to leave her here,” he murmured to himself before catching sight of a bright store.

“What kind of shop is this?”

“Oh! It’s a makeup shop! You can buy cosmetics and hair supplies there,” Michiru said, seemingly appearing from thin air. She then clapped and looked at him.

“Shirou! We should buy you some face products! Even though you’re eternally young you could still look better.”

“Are you trying to say something?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, that's the first time you haven't outright denied throwing shade at me.”

“Come on, let's go,” Michiru said, pulling Shirou into the Sepurra (i'm not unique in making bad animal puns). Michiru pulled Shirou into the nail care aisle, grabbing nail clippers, files, nail polish, and other nail care supplies. She then grabbed his arm (again, he was getting quite frustrated) and pulled him to the facial care aisle. She grabbed some CeraVe creams and face washes.

“What do you even do with all that stuff?” Shirou asked, rubbing his wrists where she gripped it.

“I’ll show you when we get back to the house, besides, this is one of your first days off. So~ we’re going to have a spa day!” Michiru announced, grabbing the face masks and shaving cream.

“Hey Shirou, do you have to shave?”

“No, of course not. I’m some giant wolf man who regenerates any hair I’ve ever lost.”

“O-kay, that’s a yes. Are you fine with old spice?”

“I honestly don’t care. I’m going to the food court, I'm hungry.”  
“Ok, I’ll shop around and buy you some clothes. What size do you wear?”

“33’ pants, 41’ shirt, 11 in shoes. If you pick anything ugly I won’t let you choose my clothes anymore.”

“Ugh, so rude. I can’t believe that you’re not even telling me your clothing tastes.”

“As previously stated, I don’t care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the FUCK do men's clothing sizes work.


	4. Self care day with Shirou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #letshirouogamisleep2020

Shirou looked at the clothes Michiru chose and begrudgingly admitted that the outfits she chose were...bearable.

“Ok Shirou. First things first, go take a bath.”

“A shower?”

“B a t h. In wolf form. To make sure if you have dirty fur it gets cleaned,” Michiru told him, holding up special Beastman shampoo.

“Then you have to wash your face with the cerave face wash, moisturize and shave.” Michiru told him, “Then you can come see me and we can do your nails.”

“My nails are fine.”

“No the fuck they aren’t,” She responded holding his hand up to his face. His nails were chipped, cracked, and uneven. He averted his eyes, knowing his habit of biting his nails was to blame.

“Ok, fine. I’ll do all that, can you leave me alone?”

“Ok fine, whatever.”

  
  


After Shirou’s bath and subsequent grooming session afterward, he dressed himself in the new pajamas Michiru bought him. The pattern was on small white wolves superimposed on a black background.

‘ _ This is so beneath me but I actually find it quite cute.’ _ he thought. Kuro flew down to sit on his shoulder, before startling at the call of,

“SHIROU! I KNOW YOUR SHOWER IS OVER, HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE AND LET ME DO YOUR NAILS!” 

“Kuro, do you think she could find me if I jumped out the window?”

“YES.”

Shirou dragged himself into Michru’s room and sat down at her desk.

“I’ll let you cut my nails, but not too low. I still have work I have to do,” he told Michiru.

“Yeah, I know. After all, I go with you to do half of the jobs so…”

Shirou was relaxed, which was weird because he wasn’t even relaxed when he slept. The feeling of feeling his nails buffed while listening to Michiru hum songs quietly made him tired.

“Yo’ Shirou, tell me about yourself. Like what’s your favorite color?”

“White.”

“Well that’s boring, it’s literally your name.”

“Well I’m sorry I like the color white. It’s a nice color,” Shirou answered, looking at the girl sitting on the bed in front of him.

“Well mine is blue.”

“That’s boring.”

“Ok well fuck you too.”

Shirou jumped a bit as Michiru pulled out the white nail polish,

“No. No no no no no no. Absolutely not. I don’t want to wear nail polish,” Shirou said, retracting his hand from her grasp.

“What~! That’s not fair! Nail polish is great to wear because it strengthens your nails and stops you from biTING THEM, GET THOSE NAILS OUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH,” Michiru yelled smacking Shirou’s arm.

Shirou scowled, placing his hand back into Michiru’s palm as she painted his nails with a clear coat of nail polish. Before transforming her arms to wings and flapping slowly.

“What are you doing, what is that, why, what?”

“I’m drying your nails. Hold still.”

Shirou was forced to take a nap because Michiru brought the mayor, Mrs. Melissa and Mr. Gem to gang up on him to force him to take a nap because they all agreed he looked tired. He woke up 5 hours later with Kuro flapping around, forcing Michiru out of the room. 

“Kuro, I’m awake. She didn’t wake me,” He stated, beckoning his bird over to him. Kuro nuzzled against his neck, rubbing his scar.

“What’s up?”

“It’s dinner time. Mrs. Melissa told me to come get you,” She told him, before leaving to the kitchen.


	5. You are my dad~ you’re my dad! Boogie woogie woogie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually crochet. So when I tell you that I'm projecting my hyper fixation onto Shirou.

“Happy birthday Shirou!” Michiru yelled, handing him a wrapped gift.

“It’s not my birthday.”

“Well sure… But I don’t know when your birthday is, so I just say it’s the day I learned you were the Silver Wolf!” Michiru replied, thrusting the gift towards him.

“Why don’t you just ASK me when my birthday is?”

“Fine. When’s yo-”

“No.”

“Wow, ok. Just take your present.”

Opening the gift, Shirou realized that she got him crocheting supplies.

“I don’t even knit. Why’d you get me this?”

“That's for crocheting, and you literally don’t have any hobbies except being grumpy and solving crime. And that's just your job.”

“I clean.”

“That’s not a hobby, it’s a chore.”

“I cook when I’m hungry.”

“Still not a hobby.”

“So you got me yarn and crochet needles,” Shirou replied, fiddling with the hook.

“Yup! And I got some for me so we can do it together! You know, like a bonding exercise!”

“Wow, thanks. Now I have to spend more time around you.”

“You’re welcome, now come on I’ll show you the basics.”

  
  


Shirou hadn’t moved in 2 hours. He had been pouring his heart and soul into the...Potholder (?) he was making.

“Shirou. It’s been two hours. Please say something.”

“Something.”

“Oh my fucking god, you are SUCH a dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaha, what if you checked out my tumblr...  
> [u n l e s s](https://rosarimeadows.tumblr.com/)


	6. Shirou and Michiru as perceived by Kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all things that I love about this show.

“Kuro, have you eaten?” Shirou asked, despite knowing he didn’t technically need to eat he still enjoyed it a lot. Kuro nodded as best he could with his pudgy bird body.

“Good. We have to go and get groceries,” Shirou said, slipping his coat on. Kuro flew to his shoulder and decided to get some well deserved thinking time.

Like why the fuck does Shirou wear his shoes on the couch, and he sleeps on that couch too, and he’s stepped in blood and shit. That’s gross. It’s very gross. Also, why does he move the desk chair into the middle of the room just to ruminate on his past. It was never that serious, Shirou. I don’t care that you have PTSD, stop rearranging the damn furniture while I’m trying to sleep. Also, I can see your browser history. Besides some of the more… concerning things in your history, I’m tired of you thinking that I can’t tell that you’re trying to search for bird sweater crochet patterns. I don’t want a sweater, I want a good night's sleep. Another thought, why doesn’t Michiru just start her own basketball league. You literally said yourself, “If you want something, you have to reach out and grab it with your own two hands,” and yet here we are. The series is finished with its first season and there’s no basketball league. I’m ashamed of you. Also just how light are you? A gust of wind didn’t even move a feather on my body but you almost blew away like a leaf. I wanted to laugh but I’m a crow and that would look weird.

“Wake up Kuro, pick a yarn color.”

Shit. He found a pattern.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was to make Shirou learn tiktok dances but I liked the idea of memes instead. 
> 
> Also [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) is a really great fanart someone made for this story! Please go support them!

“Yo’ Shirou, wanna play basketball with me?”

“Bet.”

Michiru’s head snapped around, looking at Shirou in shock.

“Did you just say ‘bet’?”

“Is that not what they say on the internet?”

“Oh my god, you’ve found memes.”

“Me-me?”

“No, you old man. Meme~” Michiru startled, before she yelled,

“We gotta go do something, come on!”

After pulling Shirou into a storage room and sitting him down in a random chair she found.

“Ok, what do we say when things don’t go our way?”

“It iz what it iz,”

Michiru looked at Shirou with tears in her eyes.

“They grow up so fast!”

“I’m over 100 years older than you.”

“Over isn’t a precise number therefore your argument is invalid,”

“Ok, go off guess.”

They looked at each other for a minute in pure silence, then bursted out laughing,

“What the actual FUCK dude?!” Michiru chuckled, hitting Shirou’s arm lightly.

“Shut up, I hated every second of that.”

“Who even taught you that shit?”

“Nazuna.”

Michiru looked at Shirou suddenly,

“What?”

“What what?”

“You hung out with Nazuna? On purpose?!”

“I decided if you two are gonna date then I should get to know her. While we were talking she showed me some of those meme things and she said you would think it was cool,” Shirou explained, before looking at Michiru, who was giving him a dopey smile and crying.

“I didn’t know you cared that much!”

“Well, if you're living here, I might as well get used to her.”

Michiru jumped up and gave the beastman a hug before saying quietly

“zZSHawty’s like a melody in my head-”

“FUC-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if y'all understood this but if y'all wanna draw fanart for this story i will be unbelievably grateful.
> 
> Also did you like the "fanart" at the beginning please leave a comment it helps me continue writing.
> 
> Y’all really trusted me NOT to Rick roll you at the beginning of a meme chapter. You have w a y too much faith in me


	8. Heels on Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, there are no wheels it just rhymed. Also I'm glad for all of the "support" from the last chapter, It made me laugh very hard.

“Remember when you said being in your human form was like wearing heels?” Shirou asked one morning during breakfast.

“Yeah, why?”

“How DOES wearing heels feel?” he asked, looking at Michiru who was smiling extremely wide and looking like she was planning to do something truly horrible.

This is how Shirou ends up in a DSW trying on heels that are slightly too small for his feet.

“Michiru, I wear a size 13 in women, not 12.”

“I’m making it more accurate, that’s how it feels to be in human form. It feels like I have to be in a body that’s 20% too small for me,” Michiru told him, grabbing a pair with the highest heels she could find, before settling on heelless shoes.

“What the actual whole entire FUCK is that?”

“Heelless heels. They are the weirdest shoes ever. I love them.”

“I think I get the idea, thanks.”

“Nonsense. Try them out.”

  
  


They returned home nursing Shirou’s bruised face and damaged pride.

“Never again.”

“Understandable, have a nice day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter today, but I have to remind myself to stop from hyperfixating on this show and this show alone (meaning I have to watch other shows.) This show is still the love of my life and I'll keep writing it but it will take a while to make new chapters with (hopefully) better and longer chapters.


	9. Dad Jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used many if not all of these myself. I am not a dad but I have one. My father also loves dad jokes.

“Hey Shirou, I’m bored. Wanna play basketball?”

“Hi bored, I’m perpetually tired.”

Michiru looked Shirou dead in the eyes and said,

“If you tell me another dad joke I will ritually sacrifice you to the silver wolf.”

“So, you’ll sacrifice me to me. Sounds weird but go off.”

Michiru narrowed her eyes and stalked up to Shirou,

“Now listen here you little shit.”

“I didn’t know I was a mirror.”

“Oh my GOD! You are the WORST.”

“No… I am Shirou Ogami. Do you have memory loss?”

“Dude, shut UP”

“I’m not ‘dude’ so I don’t have to shut up.”

“WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE DAD JOKES FROM?!”

“The void.”

“UGHHHHHHH”

\---------------------------

“Hey Shirou, you know how teachers are always like ‘you can be anything you want to be?”

“I never had school.”

“I forgot you didn’t have school 1000 years ago. Anyway, does that mean I could be pie so I could finally be snack?”

“I mean, at some point you were 3.14 so you were pi at some point.”

Michiru’s sigh was very loud. She honestly sounded like she was deflating, so Shirou stood up, and squeezed her side.

“What the fuck was that for?!” She screamed, grabbing her sides protectively.

“You sounded like you sprung a leak. I was trying to find where it was.”

“You know what. I’m going to hang out with Nazuna. Or the bears. Just, literally anyone BUT you.”

Shirou’s ensuing cackles were villainous but contagious. Michiru ended up retreating to the house across the street while laughing herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This took two days... because I haven't watched the show in two days... I should get back on that...
> 
> Anyway I know this was short but I woke up at 5 am so...


	10. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how some of y'all sound shipping Michiru and Shirou
> 
> Thanks to Magical_Awesome_Kid for the suggestion.

“Hey, Shirou. Have you ever watched a movie?”

“I think? You mean those black and white moving picture things? I saw one in the 90’s”

“The 1990’s?”

“No. The 1890’s. I traveled to Paris to watch the first one ever made. It was… interesting.”

Michiru regarded her father figure with a look of pity.

“So when I say ‘you like jazz’ it doesn’t trigger any memories?”

“No… Should it?”

“Oh my god.”

That’s how Shirou ends up in Michiru’s room, squeezed together on her bed, staring at her small laptop. Michiru popped open a new CD case with a shiny new Target sticker plastered on the front.

“We~ are gonna watch a movie that reminds me of you, called the Bee movie.”

“The what?”

“BEE MOVIE”

“I heard you, but why would a movie about  _ Bees _ remind you of me?”

“You’ll see.”

“WHY IS SHE SEDUCING A BEE?!”

“SHHHHH W A I T!”

“NAH, NAH. I GET IT’S ABOUT THE ENVIRONMENT AND COPYRIGHT AND INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY, BUT WHY. THE FUCK. IS SHE. BREAKING UP WITH HER  **PERFECTLY GOOD HUMAN BOYFRIEND** . FOR A FUCKING  **BEE!!!!!!!!!** ”

Michiru curled into a ball laughing hysterically, almost falling off the bed, and tears falling from her eyes.

“I *gasp* can’t *gasp* take you *gasp* seriously,” She laughs, having to pause the movie, looking at Shirou who was digging his hands into his hair, looking extremely stressed.

“This is going to make me change into wolf form. I need to take a break. This is bullshit. I can’t. Why. Oh god. Fuck dude.”

  
  


After Shirou’s break before he had an ulcer (or overpowered the vaccine and developed Nirvasyl Syndrome) they continued the movie.

“So let me get this straight. The bees are mad cuz the humans are stealing all the work?”

“Mm-hm.”

“And that’s what reminds you of me?”

“Yep.”

“I hate that you’re right… but WHY AM I THE BEE COMMITTING REVERSE BEASTIALITY?!”

“Don’t you mean… BEEstiality?”

“FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story:I have writers block so any suggestions are very helpful.


	11. Compromising situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a demisexual, who doesn't know what good examples of compromising poses are: *looks it up on google*  
> Also me: never again.

It was a normal day for Michiru and Nazuna, hanging out with Michiru after a game with the Bears, checking Nazuna’s phone periodically for updates of new gigs and concerts she had, before Michiru remembered something,

“Yo’ Nazuna! Remember Twister? We always played that during sleepovers and it was always hella fun.”

“Broooooo, that was the best! We should see if they have any at the stores, then we could have a sleepover like old times!” Nazuna exclaimed, grabbing Michiru’s hands.

Ignoring the blush that overtook Michiru’s body she pressed on,

“That’s a great idea, Nazuna. God that would be so fun!”

After the two returned from their impromptu shopping trip for a nostalgic relic from their human past, they set Michiru’s room up for the hell contortionist game, Twister. 

“So… Who’s the caller?”

“Here’s an idea, whoever is closest spins the wheel.”

“...”

“...”

“Sounds great! Let’s play!”

Michiru and Nazuna were tied into a weird human/beastman pretzel. Michiru had to change into human form because her tails was just too fluffy for it not to be a problem, and Michiru had to scold Nazuna over 5 times for breaking the rule of “No stretching body parts, that’s cheating.” Upon hearing Shirou call Michiru and open the door, the two fell into a… quite compromising pose, Nazuna’s hands between Michiru’s legs and Michiru with her hands splayed behind her. Shirou blinked once.

Then twice.

Then, with a completely straight face, put his hands up, turned around and walked out the door silently.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into hysterics.

“Imagine *gasp* being a 1000+ year old ace man *gasp* and seeing your not child *gasp* in a very sexually charged pose,” Michiru laughed, moving to sit criss-crossed in front of Nazuna.

“Ahaha, He’s probably like ‘ _ oh god, oh fuck, what the fuck did I just see, i do not see, eyes empty no sight’ _ ,” Nazuna said.

Michiru pounded her fist into her open palm,

“Oh yeah! When did you teach Shirou memes? He started quoting them one day and it just got me cuz he’s so grumpy but then you hear him finish drinking a water bottle and yell “This bitch empty, YEET” from downstairs and it’s so surreal,” Michiru explained. Nazuna burst into another round of giggles, causing Michiru to blush very much because  _ ‘holy shit I’m so gay, my best friend/girlfriend is so cute wtf dude help.’ _

“He tried to make friendly conversation and then he said he was really tired and I just said “oh fat mood right there” and he was just like what the fuck does that mean.”

_ “I legit might fall in love with her I swear” _

“What?”

“What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep your safe search on kids
> 
> Also, yes.I do say bro unironically and a lot. My friends are bro's 1-7


	12. NOT A REAL CHAPTER I SWEAR

Please comment how you think I look, it’s for a social experiment.


	13. History lessons with your (not very) friendly neighborhood immortal god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY I DISAPPEARED, IVE BEEN GETTING READY FOR ONLINE SCHOOL TO START. anyway this was LONG overdue.

“Heyyyyyyy Shirou, my favorite-”

“What do you want.”

“What?! Pshhhhh, all I want is- can you tell me if Bush caused 9/11?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know? I was in Japan for most of the time, trying to help establish Anima City.”

“Well yeah, but…”

“I can tell you about other history though.”

“Ok well what about the roaring 20’s?”

“Michiru… that's still american history, why do you know so much american history?”

“The person pulling the strings on this story is American. They only know so much about japan.”

“What?”

“What? Anyways, what did Hiroshima and Nagasaki feel like.”

“Lol, it felt like death.”

“Yeah no shit Shirou-lock”

“Did you just- never mind, ears empty. No sound.”

Michiru began laughing again before looking at Shirou. 

“Ok but like, what else can you tell me?”

“Uh, I was there for the first issue of Haikyuu and Sailor moon.”

“Oya?”

“No.”

“What else?”

“Um, what about 2012 scene-core tumblr?”

Shirou began looking like he was getting war flashbacks, before mumbling,

“Never. speak of scene-core tumblr. Again.”

Michiru looked around before patting him on the shoulder and saying, “I- I’m gonna go hang out with the bears. Bye Mr. War Criminal,” Before leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I just wanted to give you guys something and let you know I'm still writing this

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
